Hell's Fire
by silverdragon994
Summary: Tenten and Sakura are twins that were reincarnated from the witches of Ichigo and Ringo. Soon they find love but need to focus on killing their father, Orochimaru. Will they let him live and live themselves? Or will they kill him and die?[NejTen][SasuSaku
1. Meeting the Boys

**Hell's Fire, summary: Sakura and Tenten, reincarnations of the witches, Ichigo and Ringo, have been sent to Paris for one reason, to find out their past, and kill Orochimaru, a ninja from the Sound who killed their mother. The twins find love but deny, going to find Orochimaru and succeed. But the problem is, Orochimaru, the reincarnation of Satan, is actually their father. Will they kill their father and die? Or will they let him live, leaving havoc everywhere in order to live themselves? What will they choose?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I hope to in the future.

▪◄♥►▪

**Hell's Fire**

▪◄♥►▪

"Tenten!" a girl with pink-hair and green eyes shouted. "Where are you?" She scanned the sky hoping to find her twin, her exact look alike only with auburn hair and coffee eyes. Tenten had her hair in panda ears style, like she did all of her life, and Sakura had it down, all her life. The gem that stuck to her head meant that she was the reincarnation of Ringo, the witch of the sun; meanwhile the gem that was placed on Tenten's head meant that she was the reincarnation of Ichigo, the witch of the moon. The gems were there when the twins were born, and permanent; meaning, nobody on the face of the galaxy could get the damn thing off.

**(Anime Dictionary: Ichigo-Strawberry. Ringo-Apple.)**

A kunai jabbed itself on the sidewalk, at least two inches from her foot. "Hey, watch it!" Sakura shouted into the thin air, knowing her sister was somewhere near since the gem on her forehead (in between her eyebrows) beamed yellow and pink.

"Over here!" Tenten called as she hung out on the roof of a four story house. The gem on Tenten's forehead, in the shape of a crescent moon, glowed purple and blue. Sakura faced the direction her crystal was telling her.

"Hey, don't scare the people in Paris, it'll stir attention," Sakura yelled. Tenten smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"You, over there on my roof!" Tenten looked down to see a guy with pale eyes and long hair yelling at her. Half of his body was sticking out of the window. She smiled widely and replied, "What's up?" this made the guy fuming mad. "I'll tell you what's up! Get off my roof!" Tenten smirked and jumped onto his window pane. Sakura was shocked by a bit and then giggled. She followed what her sister was doing.

The two girls appeared at the window pane, with eyes staring at them in awe, and satisfaction. A blonde boy with azure blue eyes and whiskers shouted smiling. "Wow, Neji, I can't believe you're more popular than Sasuke. I though that he had some fan girls, but you? You have girls pouring out of your window!"

"Naruto you dobe!" a boy with raven-black hair hit the boy that was talking before. The girls hopped down from the window and stood on the firm carpeted floor.

"What I want to know is, what the hell were you doing on my roof?" the pearl eyed boy asked annoyed. He looked away, not even daring to take a glance at the girls. Judging by what his friends were rating (wolf whistles, checking out, should I continue?), he thought that maybe it was a good idea to just take one look at his fan girls. There they were the two of them, twins, wearing something totally different from one another but you could feel the connection between them. It was so strong it was frightening.

Neji was staring at the one he yelled at before. She was so attractive; he thought he would melt if he stared straight into her eyes. She was wearing a purple and blue tank top that showed off her belly button and her belly button ring, with low-rise capris. Her twin was also wearing a tank top that was orange and pink that showed off her belly button ring and a mini skirt.

The first thing he noticed about her were her breasts, which were big. Tenten noticed that he was staring at her boobs, so she pointed to her face and smiled. "Up here dude," Neji blushed and looked away.

"Tenten, what the hell are we doing here anyway?" Sakura asked playing with her loose hair. She noticed that the raven-haired boy was staring at her, she stopped and looked at him with a wide smile. "Hi, what's up?" He looked away and put his hands in his pockets.

"This is the address that we're supposed to stay at. Why else would you think that I was hanging out on a roof?" Tenten replied stretching out her arms.

"What? You mean _you're_ the ex-change students my family's supposed to house?" Neji's eyes widened and he gawked at Tenten. Tenten and Sakura nodded. The blonde jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yea, yea, yea! Neji, you rock dude! These girls are smokin' hot!" He punched the air in happiness.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled and walked towards the blonde boy. "You know you're really cute," She held his hand and smiled. Tenten strolled towards the long-haired boy.

"I'm Tenten, and you are?" She stuck out her hand in waiting for him to shake hello. He didn't budge. Tenten puffed. "You know, there are other ways to tell a girl that you like her. Stubbornness is unattractive," she smiled and walked towards the window pane leaving a blushing Neji. "Doesn't matter if I don't know your name, I'll find out sooner or later. Come on Sakura, someone could be stealing our stuff."

Sakura let go of the blonde boy's hand and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Sasuke puffed madly, but he kept his calm. He liked the Sakura girl, he wasn't going to let Naruto get in his way.

The pink haired girl stride towards Tenten. They smiled waved goodbye and jumped out the window (yes from the fourth floor). The boys anxious as they were saw the girls land perfectly on the ground without any scratch or moan of pain.

▪◄♥►▪

The doorbell rang and Neji went to go answer it. He twisted the doorknob and the door clicked open. There they were, the girls from before. "Hello, is it Wedgie?" Tenten asked confused. Sakura giggled still holding onto her pink bags and suitcases.

"It's Neji. Get in. Its cold outside," Neji grabbed some of Tenten's and Sakura's bags and shouted some names to come down. The blonde boy, and raven haired boy from before came down, surprised.

"They're back?" Sasuke asked bored.

"Of course we're back. We're supposed to live here for like three months!" Sakura shuffled in with Tenten right behind her.

"Now, what do we do?" Tenten asked panting for breath. "This shit is so damn heavy!"

"Kimiko told us not to pack much, didn't she?" Sakura said as she was gasping for air. "Eh, like I give a shit anyway!" She plopped onto a chair that was near the door.

The guys gave each other a look. A look that stated, they-are-so-damn-fine! Tenten walked up to Neji and inspected him. He felt her hot breath tingle down his chin as she circled him. "Just what in hell are you doing?"

She stopped and beamed. "Nope, you didn't change!" Everyone except Tenten and Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura, being outgoing as she is, glided straight towards the blonde boy. She stuck out her hand to shake hello like Tenten did.

"I'm Sakura. Just Sakura. And you are?" he shook her hand and gave her a toothy smile. "I am Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

Tenten walked away from Neji and went in Sasuke's direction. "Hi, I'm Tenten. What about you?" The boy grinned and plainly stated, "Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Oh, you're from the Uchiha clan? Heard that they're like the toughest ever," Tenten said sweetly. "Me and my sis don't have a clan. We don't even have a surname!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Why not?" he asked not really interested.

"We don't really know. But we know that we were born on accident and that now we're born, we need to kill a guy named Orochimaru," Sakura responded. Everyone fell silent.

"What's the matter?" Tenten asked stupidly.

"You are so stupid! Orochimaru is the strongest ninja ever! You can't kill him! It's impossible!" Neji snapped. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of your attitude. Orochimaru is _our_ father and he killed our mother after our birth. We were sent here to kill him to save the world. He's a reincarnation of Satan in human form meaning that if we kill him, we die of lack of power! Get that through your thick skull!" Tenten spat at him.

No one said anything else, until Hisashi, Hinata and Hanabi came into the room. "What's all the fuss? Oh, I see, you must be the exchange students from Konoha," Hisashi smiled.

"Yes we are. Now, where to our rooms?" Sakura asked politely.

"Fourth floor, end of the second hallway. You have your own bathrooms and your things are going to be placed there," Hisashi clapped and butlers took away Tenten's and Sakura's bags.

Tenten smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Tenten, and this is Sakura," Sakura waved and Hisashi gave them a hearty smile.

"Girls, girls, please, my daughters will give you a tour," Hinata waved and Hanabi smiled.

The girls left and Hisashi frowned. "Don't you dare yell at those girls. Kimiko has called in and said to give them extra security. Their powers could reawaken any second and kill anyone they please. Don't disturb them,"

"Yea, don't disturb them!" Naruto mocked at Neji who punched him in the face. "Hey, hey, hey, I know you like that Tenten girl. Don't hide it, she knows,"

▪◄♥►▪

The girls got a tour of the house and became friends with Hinata and Hanabi easily. Hinata gave them some dinner that she made and they ate it happily.

"Wow, this shit is damn good!" Sakura shouting enjoying her last piece of steak.

"Really? You like it?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No duh!" Tenten answered. "Why would we eat it if it wasn't good?"

"She's got a point there, you know," Hanabi retorted in a know-it-all tone.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at her sister and Hanabi did the same. The gems on Tenten's and Sakura's heads started glowing in different shades. The two girls stopped and stared at the twins.

"What's going on?" Hanabi inquired.

"A powerful force or something. This usually happens when we like someone or blahbity, blah, blah," Sakura shook her wrists.

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "So who do you like?"

"That Sasuke guy. He's hot. But the kyuubi boy is so chibi!" she yelled with stars in her eyes. "They're just so cute! But the dude with the long hair is so into you,"

Tenten blushed. "Ya think I don't know that? I saw him check you out before," Sakura blushed too.

"Nah, you must be trippin'," Sakura shook her head no.

"The dude with the long hair is my cousin. His name is Neji," Hinata answered interested in their conversation.

"So Neji likes ya huh?" Hanabi inquired blowing away loose strands of hair out of her face.

"That's what I'm gonna find out," Tenten gently laid down the plates into the sink. "I hope so cause he is _fine_," The girls giggled, but what they didn't know was that the guys heard every single word. "Besides, it's just a crush, nothing more, nothing less,"

"Yup, just a crush," Sakura mimicked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! I know you like that Uchiha bitch. He's like so frickin' annoying and _mean_." Tenten sat back down on her seat.

"I am not!" Sasuke whispered to his friends.

"Oo, Tenten likes you, and you like her back," Naruto teased Neji.

"Dobe," Neji hit Naruto on his head and he fell to the floor.

_Do I really like her? _Neji and Sasuke thought to themselves.

▪◄♥►▪

**Author's Notes:** Sorry to cut it so short! I just typed this before my cousin from Alaska (and I live in New York City. I am not kidding!) comes. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Tears of the Lonely Hearts

**Hell's Fire is a legal story made and typed by silverdragon994. LOL! Yes, I am ssoooooooo talented! Lmao. For all of those people who don't know what those shortcuts in words are (slang as my parents call it), feel free to go to my website: My parents are cheap and they wouldn't let me get a better site with things to pay for! T.T**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please, enjoy the story!

▪◄♥►▪

**Hell's Fire-Chapter Two**

▪◄♥►▪

"No, no, no! Move the banner over here," Sakura instructed her sister. "If you move it over to the left, it won't block the window, and we could see in the room!"

Tenten blew away loose strands of russet hair that were in her face. "Fine, I don't care! Since tomorrow is the first day of school, I don't find there something to be celebrating about,"

"I know, I love the summer holidays, but I also love school, and so does Hinata, so me and her decided to have a first day of school bonanza," Sakura shifted up on her toes so she could reach the super high ceiling that the Hyuugas had for their ballroom to hang up streamers. She already had three ladders lined up together but she was still too short. "Hold on, Kimiko said not to do this, but I'll do it anyway,"

"Do what?" Tenten asked as she was floating elegantly in mid air, pushing up duct tape on the wide banner.

"Fly, like you," Sakura beamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was born first, meaning I could only get in trouble. And you? I'm supposed to protect you, so…DON'T FLY!" Tenten screamed.

Neji came into the room to see what the racket was. He was munching on an apple, but that apple dropped to the floor when he saw Tenten flying. "What the hell!" His eye was twitching in fear and awe.

"Um, yea, no telly Hisashi," Tenten flew towards him and put her finger on his lips.

"Okay, okay, whatever," he pulled her finger away from his lips. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"First Day of School Bash," Sakura replied floating up to hang the streamer.

"Hisashi said yes?" he asked picking up the apple and throwing it into the garbage can.

"Yup," Tenten said running her fingers through her hair. "God! Don't you have air conditioning?"

"Yes, didn't you notice the A/C modulator near the door?" Neji inquired raising an eyebrow.

"How could we?" Sakura answered throwing the streamer across the room. "Too busy, now who wants to hear some tunes?"

"Oo, oo! Me, me!" Tenten said waving her hand furiously, floating away from Neji and towards the DJ booth in a corner of the room. "Pump, pump, pump it up!"

Tenten twisted the knob on the booth and started to remix the song, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" **(A/N: Which by the way, I don't own.)**. Neji smirked and Tenten scratched the records.

"First of all, just what are you two, and the way you screamed at me yesterday, just what the hell was that?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I was mad, and I was also wanted to get rid of that attitude that you had," Tenten smiled sentimentally.

"But I want to know, just what did you mean by he dies, you die and who's Kimiko?"

Sakura's and Tenten's face darkened. Sakura lowered her head and Tenten felt hot tears streaming down her face. "Let's just start from the beginning," Tenten assured him. Neji was startled to see the two girls crying. Tenten coiled the DJ booth knob off. "But first, let's go to the living room," Sakura walked over to the door, motioning them to come with a flick of her wrist. They followed.

Walking to the living room, Tenten and Sakura sat on the futon red couch. Neji sat down in between the twins.

"Okay, so it's like this," Sakura said pointing at her sun gem on her forehead. "You see these gems on our foreheads?" Neji nodded nonchalantly. "Well, they are a symbol that we are reincarnated as two witches, Ichigo and Ringo," Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura then turned to Tenten whose gem was a purple crescent moon. Facing Sakura he stared at her gem; a pink sun.

"I am reincarnated as Ringo, the witch of the sun, Tenten as Ichigo, the witch of the moon," Sakura sighed deeply and started tearing slightly. "The only reason we were reincarnated as the witches is because our father, Orochimaru, who was reincarnated as Satan, met our mother, Jairje, the re-embodiment of Joan D'Ark. Our mother gave birth to us, resulting in twins, just like the witches. It looks like if you mix and angel with a devil, you get twin witches," Sakura hiccupped.

Tenten was shaking and crying. "But our mother was slaughtered by Orochimaru because he found out that he got children. He didn't want any. His minions were enough. He wanted to kill us too, but our powers of Ringo and Ichigo were too strong. He was temporarily dead and once we turned seven, we got our powers and Orochimaru was reawakened. We went through heavy training, in order to murder him. But soon later, we found out that if we kill our father, we die because of lack of power. He is our reason we exist. If he goes down, we go down. But our mother's powers remains in us, so we only have a twelve percent chance we can survive if we kill him," Tenten spat out.

"So we came here because he came here. Our trainer and aunt, Kimiko told us that if we come here and kill him, the whole world, and possibly the whole universe could be saved. Since he is Satan, the battle will be harsh and uneasy. But, if we die, it will have no effect upon our father, unless the aura of our mother can take over and with the help of our mom, we can kill him. Like Tenten said, if our mother's powers are strong enough, we may live, but also like Tenten said, we only have a result of twelve percent," Sakura muttered.

Neji was left shock stricken. "W-w-what…then…if you die…then…" The girl both nodded slowly. Their gems glistened in their colors.

"He can be near, we don't know. When our birth marks shine, it means our mother's powers take over," the panda bun girl replied softly.

"What birth mark?" the prodigy asked worriedly. _Great, not only do they die, they might not even kill Orochimaru._ He thought with a pang in his heart.

Tenten pointed under her left wrist. "This birthmark," she sighed sadly. Under her wrist was a birthmark in the shape of a heart. "It was our mother's sign. When it shines a silver color, it means we earn more of her clout, and the more of our mom's power we get, the better chance we have of killing Orochimaru and living. So far we did our best, but we need to train more,"

The Hyuuga faced Sakura who also had the birthmark. "What kind of training do you mean?"

"Hard, very hard. Like fighting thirty hundred thousand Kimikos," Sakura winced. "And trust me; Kimiko is one bad ass fighter." She acknowledged her aunt and her training methods. "But we also need to train in our mother's powers. When she was killed, we only had very little power of hers. When me and Tenten lock hands or lock into each others chakras or auras, we earn a bit more of her. But it takes a lot of concentration and we need to focus. We focus by entering each other's minds and remembering her. She was great if memory serves right. She had pink hair like me, and chocolate brown eyes like Tenten. In case you were wondering, I got my green eyes from aunt Kimiko," Sakura smiled at the thought of her sweet, sincere mother.

Tenten was crying even more. "Our training is not just concentrating on each other; it's about thinking about her, and remembering her! She was the best, just like Kimiko! In fact, Kimiko is just like our mother! We just need to think about how her powers and smile and everything she represented; love, friendship, and lust!" the panda bun haired girl shouted and tears were released everywhere. Sakura was crying too, Neji trying to comfort them.

The birthmarks and gems were glowing silver, and soon the girls fell silent; unconscious.

"_Tenten, Sakura…my daughters…come here," Jairje called out to them in a meadow of falling cherry blossom petals. The twins ran to their mother, hugging the life out of her, crying._

"_Mother! You're alive!" Sakura cried happily, clutching her mother's arm tightly._

"_Yes, I am very much alive, Sakura, and it is because of you two I am alive," Jairje smiled and hugged back her daughters._

"_How, did we resurrect you?" Tenten asked sheepishly._

"_No, Tenten, no. I am dead, it's just that, I am very much alive in your hearts," the pink haired woman replied. "You still believed that I was alive somewhere, you felt that. And you were right. I am never going to fade away. Orochimaru may think that he rid of me in life, but not in your spirit,"_

_The two girls stared at their mother, mesmerizing her features; chestnut brown hair like Tenten, emerald jade eyes like Sakura, a smooth thin face with cherry red lips, formed into a smile, with her nose perched up, just perfect; the blush on her cheeks, just the ideal shade of pink, making her…"beautiful…"_

"_You have reached the amount of my power enough to talk to me in sleep and unconsciousness. Now, my daughters, be set free, and in love, I will be talking to you very soon," Jairje kissed the top of their foreheads and disappeared. "I have been watching you; you have grown up to be the best. I love you, and don't ever change…" _

_Sakura and Tenten were left with nothing except clear, azure tears streaming down their faces. "Mother…" The twins held hands and cried. "We love you too,"_

"Tenten! Sakura! Wake up!" a voice called out. Tenten grabbed for the voice, shouting, "Mother, come back! We need you, come back please," The hot tears kept on running down her face, as if it were competing in a triathlon.

Sakura kept screaming, "Mother, please! We need your help, please mother stay!" She was shaking and stirring maniacally until she fell off the bed.

The person that owned the voice shook Tenten violently, meanwhile, another presence in the room, scooped up Sakura and placed her on the bed. He shook her also.

Flapping open their eyelids, the girls looked around and saw Neji and Sasuke sitting next to them. The sweat dripped down their bodies as the girls clung to the boys' shirts.

"Neji, please, don't go! I need my mother, please…" Neji didn't pull back. He cuddled Tenten and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, everything's alright. I won't go anywhere, I promise," Tenten cried uncontrollably as Sakura did the same.

"Sasuke, please, I want you to stay! I just want my mother, I'm just asking for you to stay…Please…" Sasuke, startled by his reaction, followed Neji's example and hugged the pink haired girl. "I'll stay, don't worry, I'm here…I always will be…"

The guys' comforting words calmed down the twins, as they fell asleep in Neji's and Sasuke's arms.

_This warm feeling…Just like mother…Only…different, yet still the same… _Sakura thought before Dream Land swept her away.

_I feel…loved…protected…and free…Could this be…a different kind of love? _Tenten thought as her body didn't pick a fight with the relaxing sensation brushing her away; another word that it could be called; sleep.

▪◄♥►▪

As the girls woke up, they noticed something different. Something, er, someone, was holding onto them, hugging their bodies tightly and warmly with care. Looking up, the twins screeched in horror as they saw the scene; Neji and Sasuke cuddling up with them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelped as Tenten draped Neji away.

The two boys, frightened at what was going on, stood up in fighting stance. The realized it was just Tenten and Sakura, and went to comfort them.

"Sakura, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke asked sweetly (imagine that!).

"What the hell happened! Why were you so close to me!" the Ringo reincarnation squealed.

"Tenten, are you alright? Did something happen?" Neji reassured Tenten, walking closer and closer.

Backing away, Tenten's eyes twitched. "Who the hell do you think you are, being so close to me!" She winced in fear at the up close Hyuuga Neji. He was just three inches away, and pulled her into a hug.

_Slap! _The lavender eyed boy backed away in pain. "What did you do that for!"

Tenten stared in shock. _What was going on?_ She thought. _ I don't remember anything…just…my mother, and me hugging Neji…then…nothing…_

Sasuke clutched onto Sakura, hugging her like an affectionate puppy would.

_Slap! _Another slap across the face, this time by Sakura.

"What the hell!" Sasuke touched his cheek and flinched in pain.

"You're not Dr. Phil, so you don't have the permission to hug me!" Sakura yelled, a small tear forming in her eye.

The two girls stopped at what they were doing and ran towards each other, enveloping each other in a hug. "Did that bastard hurt you?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"No, but did the pervert try anything with you?" Sakura responded to Tenten. The brunette shook her head no. They gasped and glanced at the two boys in pain. Releasing from their hug they sprinted towards the raven haired boy and the Byakugan user.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke, I am so sorry! I didn't remember what happened before we fell asleep, so I assumed…you…uh…well…" Sakura blushed.

"Oh…you thought that I…Oh…But are you feeling okay?" he asked her like nothing happened.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Sakura cupped his face, inspecting the pink bruise on his cheek. Sasuke blushed slightly at how close she was from their lips. _I'll hold the kiss until later…_ He thought and smirked. "Nope, it's not brutal. Sorry again Sasuke,"

"Neji, I am so, so, sorry! I thought…I mean, you see…it goes like this…uh…um…" Tenten said sheepishly, blushing.

Neji's eyes widened, and he grinned, "I see…So, um…Do you feel alright? Are you hurt?" He grabbed her waist pulling her closer into a hug.

"Are you crazy!" Tenten broke apart from the hug. "I slap you and you ask me if _I'm_ okay!"

He nodded solemnly. She gave him a quizzical look, and then smiled. "I'm okay if you're okay,"

"I'm okay," the prodigy grinned as Tenten hugged him.

"You better be," she whispered into his ear. "Or else I'll kick you in your ass,"

Neji smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

▪◄♥►▪

"In two days it's the first day of school," announced Sakura who was happily munching on some carrots.

"Nobody cares," Tenten stuck her tongue out at her sister as they were taking a break from decorating the Hyuuga ballroom.

"You will cause I get better grades than you," Sakura said, returning the favor.

"Not in gym. I get A pluses, and you just get As," Tenten stated. "I also get better grades in literature and history,"

"So what? I get A pluses in math and science, and As in literature and history, what's the deal?"

"You started it,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Well, whatever! Let's just get back to decorating! Hinata said she'll be here in fifteen minutes, with Hanabi. You think the guys will help us?" Sakura asked unloading a box full of streamers and balloons.

"I hope they do. I mean, sure we're strong enough to withstand five thousand pounds, ne? But it would be nice to have a guy do something for you," Tenten supported Sakura while carrying a truckload of party favors. "You told Hinata to invite every junior in school, right?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Mmhm, she told me that she called up all of her friends to tell their friends, but only juniors, to come over to the party on Saturday,"

"Okay, good. Now, let's start decorating," Tenten smiled and started to pull up some streamers.

▪◄♥►▪

"There! Done," Hinata smiled and walked towards the doorway, admiring the view of the fully decorated ballroom.

"And it only took us…" Hanabi looked at the wall clock. "Four hours…"

They all sweatdropped. "Well, at least it's done," Sakura said beaming.

"Well…That's true! Now, are we going to hire a professional DJ or something?" Tenten asked scraping some dirt off of her grudge tube-top. She and Sakura were wearing some workout clothes, for decorating. Sakura was wearing a pink t-shirt with the words, "M3AN P30PL3 SUCK" imprinted on it, and tight capris, showing off her butt, with sneakers, duh! Tenten was wearing a camo tube-top, with green shorts, and adidas sneakers.

Tenten wiped a sweat from her temple. Hinata, Sakura and Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled," Sakura grinned. "We hire a DJ, and ask a hot guy for a date. Easy right?"

_If only it were easy, with Sasuke in mind, it's going to be hard. And Tenten? She chose Neji, so he's even worse than Sasuke! But this'll be fun… _Thought the young sixteen year old kyuubi.

▪◄♥►▪

**Author's Notes: **What is Naruto thinking? What will he do? Will sakura, Tenten and Hinata get dates? Will Neji and Sasuke say yes? Who will be Hinata's date? Find out on the next chapter of **Hell's Fire**!

▪◄♥►▪

Thank you everyone for the warm comments! This chapter was dedicated to:

**dreameyes**

**Wind Kunai**

**xMidorixTenshinx**

**tiffanylicis**

**aubrey-coffin**

**scharlo**

▪◄♥►▪

**Author: **Well, how did you like it? R&R!

**Naruto:** YEA! REVIEW CAUSE THIS LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM HAS NOTHING ELSE TO DO!

**Author: **SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU'RE BARLEY IN THE STORY! WANT ME TO ERASE YOU FROM IT!

**Naruto: **No...THIS AUTHOR ROCKS! SHE IS NOT A LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM!

**Author: **Now you're just kissing up...

**Naruto:** Maybe...


	3. Party Ready or Kiss Ready?

**Hell's Fire chapter three is finally here! Sorry for the long update! My bad:D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

▪◄♥►▪

**Hell's Fire-Chapter Three**

▪◄♥►▪

"Why did mother look so different?" Sakura's question echoed in Tenten's ear, causing her to turn around.

"What?" Obviously, Tenten knew what Sakura was talking about. Their mother did look different. Instead of beautiful cotton candy pink hair was warm chestnut locks. Replacing her welcoming earthy brown orbs were emerald green eyes.

"Mother. She looked different. She never looked like that." Sakura repeated, this time, suspicion in her voice. Tenten arched her brows.

"I know," the brunette replied, pulling her dark locks behind her back. She kicked off the blanket on her bunk and groaned. "Maybe…Maybe…Maybe that's how she looks like when we like…Like maybe when we morph together or something. Besides, Kimiko said that our powers might be able to do that, just like mom."

Sakura sighed heavily, and fiddled with her hair. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Tenten heaved herself up with her elbows and sat up, Indian style. Furious, she started to punch her mattress. Sakura saw the dents everytime Tenten hit the mattress and decided to kick it. "Stop it! I wanted the top bunk, so don't rub it in!"

Tenten hit the mattress again, this time harder and with purple, silver and blue rays drifting around her hand, like an orb. Sakura, frightened by this action, moved away from the punched area. "How did you do that? Did you just-"

"I think I just did…" Tenten stared at her right hand where the light was. Her left hand was clutching the right one, with a frightened expression on Tenten's face.

"Let's get to sleep. Let's just…Let's just worry about that tomorrow," Sakura reassured her sister, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Hai," Tenten replied softly, turning on her stomach and sighing again, only softer than last time. "Goodnight nee-chan,"

"Ditto." Sakura whispered and twisted her body towards the window. She gazed out at the stars, enchanted by what pattern they made. And you know what they made? Sasuke + Sakura, 4evur.

▪◄♥►▪

Okay, so it was the day of the party, and still no dates. Tenten was really, really, really nervous about asking Neji, as was Sakura about Sasuke. But the worst of all, Hinata was sweating and turning red everytime someone mentioned the name "Naruto". Okay, so she was hyperventilating.

"Hinata, don't worry, it'll be okay, I promise," Tenten was reassuring her friend, but it failed.

"Hinata, please calm down. It's going to be okay, seriously, don't make me get Neji on you," Sakura threatened teasingly. Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-no! P-p-please do not g-get N-Neji-niisan, S-S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata was practically going crazy. Tenten grabbed her hand and using her other arm, swung it around Hinata's back. Using a rocking movement, like on babies, she started humming a lullaby.

"Shh…Hush little heiress, don't say a word…Your dear friend is going to buy you a mocking bird…" Tenten cooed gently as Hinata started to calm down. Sakura hugged her friend and sang, "And if that mocking bird don't sing, your dear friend is going to buy you a brass ring…"

Their voices were soft, and they sang wonderfully, just like a real mother would to their child. "Shh…Hinata-chan…Sleep tightly…Sweet dreams…" Hinata was lightly trembling from her crying, and soon fell asleep. Tenten's arms let go from the hug and she smiled.

"Now what?" she whispered letting her shoulder be used as a pillow for the sleeping Hinata.

"That was sweet," a voice from behind them said. Sakura turned around and Tenten faced the direction of the voice. There stood Neji with a blank expression being worn and the usual smirk. Tenten blushed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Get your cousin off my sister!" Sakura stood up and poked him in the shoulder. No reaction what so ever, just a slight twitch of the eyebrows if you may.

▪◄♥►▪

So now it was at least three or four hours away from the party. Real big deal if you don't have a date. The girls were getting ready, and when I say that, I mean make-up and fancy clothes and that junk.

This is a bad thing for the panda bun haired girl. She never liked make-up nor fancy-pants clothes. Sakura chased her down with a comb in her left hand and lip stick in the other. Tenten was then strapped down onto a chair, which she could have escaped from, but she didn't want to waste her powers from crap like that.

Hinata did her make-up, hesitantly if I may add, meanwhile Sakura chose her outfit. Strapless, belly button showing hot pink tank top (cool kind of witch shirt) with a crescent moon imprint on the back and navy blue jean mini skirt (which was very, very, _very_ mini, if you catch my drift).

Icy blue eyeshadow was patted on Tenten's eyelids as jet black mascara was brushed on. Light pink lipgloss was dabbed on her soft, puckered, pouty lips. Sakura described them, "Perfectly Puckered" or "Adorably Seductive for that Special Man". What the hell did that mean? Tenten had no clue. Oh, well, but now, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that she looked hot and that Neji was totally going to love her, as if he didn't think she was attractive now.

She looked like an angel in that outfit, with the navy blue stilettos matching her skirt and the lipgloss also matching her tank-top. Well if an angel was a slut…

Turning her body around, she watched how the fabrics hugged her curves and how the shoes actually moved the way she wanted them to. Usually they would twist in different ways because the soles of the shoes were slippery.

She faced the other two and noticed that they had already done with their outfits, and pretty fast too. Tenten blinked confused, then stared at the clock. It read "7:54 PM". Did it take her that long to look at herself? Too bad, too sad…

Glancing back at her sister and her friend, she saw what they were wearing. Sakura was wearing a similar outfit, only she had an orange tank top with a sun on the back and a black mini with matching stilettos. Her make-up was the same except that the eyeshadow was a burgundy color. Now onto Hinata.

Hinata wasn't a slut like them, so she wore something sane. She wore jeans and a normal t-shirt that read "Do I Make You Look Fat?" courtesy of Tenten. No make-up and flip-flops. Just the kind of thing a human would wear, not like the twitches (twin witches. Like from Twitches).

"Great! We're done! Let's go get our men!" Sakura jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed Hinata's and Tenten's wrists, pulling them towards the ballroom.

They arrived in front of the doors, smiling each one. Tenten was the brave one and whistled so loudly that every head turned in their direction. Oh, yea, there were people. And they were fashionably early. And there was _a lot_ of them. Like ¾ of the juniors from their school.

"Oh shit…" Sakura muttered under her breath as Hinata blushed. The music stopped as everyone gaped in awe.

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto (somewhere in the room) looked in that direction and saw the three girls.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN NEJI, NARUTO OR SASUKE!" Tenten screamed over the cheers and oh yeas the boys were letting out.

As if on cue, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto came speeding at them, pushing away just about anyone that was stupid enough to get in their way. Neji clutched Tenten's wrist as Sasuke did the same to Sakura. Naruto? Well…Naruto was being Naruto and was drooling over Tenten and Sakura.

The two pulled the twins out of the room as the male population (basically the whole room, you know, girls like to be fashionably late. But not late like Kakashi.) went Aww…

Neji and Sasuke were fuming angry. How dare they wear something so…so…so…so revealing! Only Neji could see Tenten like that! Why? Cause he felt special. Sasuke too.

Neji brought Tenten against a wall a couple of doors away from the party; meanwhile Sasuke dragged Sakura away from the two.

▪◄♥►▪

"What the hell were you thinking?" Neji said with a firm grasp on Tenten's shoulders. He was pushing her up against a wall, and if Tenten was to say something, he was hurting her.

"I was thinking…" Tenten pondered for a moment and grinned. "I was thinking I can impress you!"

The Hyuuga prodigy frowned. "Well, wearing this totally impresses me when everyone can see you half naked!" he replied sarcasitacally. Tenten smiled.

"I was also thinking that you could be my date!" Before Neji could say anything, Tenten kissed him. Yes. Kissed the god-damned Hyuuga Neji.

Yep, right there on the lips, and asking for entrance (you know when someone like licks your lower lip, asking for entrance. Yep. That.)

And you know what? He accepted freely.

▪◄♥►▪

Sasuke dragged Sakura to her room (shared with Tenten) and practically threw her on the couch that was placed in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke retorted angrily.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him quizzically. "Umm…Like doi! I want to be your date and the only way to do that I've learned, is to impress him!"

Sasuke just furrowed his brows further. "Nani! You're just a stupid little girl you know that right?"

Sakura jumped off the couch and glomped Sasuke, pulling him into a kiss. They fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Sakura let go from the kiss and smiled. "And you're a hot guy you know that right?" Sakura whispered, her hot breath brushing against Sasuke's neck.

Soon, pulling into a kiss again.

This party was really going to be fun…

▪◄♥►▪

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for such a long update! My mom just let me finish the chapter for now, so I'm off the hook. She (now) understands that I'm typing "homework", if you catch my drift. I'LL UPDATE SOONER:-D


End file.
